Fright for What's Right
by PeruAlonso
Summary: In honor of Halloween, here's "A Scooby-Doo Halloween" with yours truly in it. It's where I join the gang on a trip to Banning Junction to celebrate Halloween whilst discovering the cause of the cornfield fires. Part of "The Day I Met Scooby-Doo". Read and review.


**Fright for What's Right**

The gang and I were somewhere at the swamp before our special trip began. Scooby and Shaggy were fleeing from a swamp creature and I flew after them. I was in Sorcerer form.

Shaggy: "Head for the swamp boat, Scoob!" They jumped on one and drove off. Unfortunately, there was another for the swamp creature to pursue them. I transformed into a dolphin.

Alonso (dolphin form): "Hang on, guys! I'm coming to save ya!" I swam fast underwater. Once I saw the swamp creature after Scooby and Shaggy, I flipped up and slapped the monster with my tail. Ahead was Daphne, Velma, and Fred getting the net ready to trap the swamp creature and letting Scooby and Shaggy get clear.

Fred: "Now!" He and the girls deployed the net, trapping the swamp creature.

Daphne: "We got him!" I reverted to my sorcerer form and flew to them.

Alonso: "Nice work, you three."

Velma: "Thanks."

Alonso: "No problem." Afterwards, we were at the docks where the cop was ready to arrest Oldsie, the guy who was posing as the swamp creature. I was in normal form.

Fred: "So after Oldsie pulled a bank heist, he hid the money in the old swamp till he could come back and claim it." Shaggy looked at his watch.

Shaggy: "Come on." I could tell he and Scooby were desperate to leave for the following occasion, something I never could never get into but I went with it so I could be with them.

Velma: "He invented the myth of the swamp creature in order to scare people away."

Scooby: "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He was tapping his finger.

Daphne: "That way, he could search for the money without anyone interfering."

Oldsie: "And I woulda gotten away with it, too if-"

Shaggy: "If it hadn't been for us meddlin' kids, right? Got it! Thanks." He and Scoob grabbed Fred, Velma, and Daphne and took them to the van. I ran after them.

Shaggy: "Like, nice meeting ya. Take care. Keep it real. We'll do lunch."

Scooby: "Yeah, lunch." We drove off.

Daphne: "Shaggy! Scooby! Alonso! We weren't done with our wrap-up!" She was upset.

Shaggy: "I know but if we don't hurry, we'll never make it to Velma's aunt and uncle's in time for Halloween."

Fred: "Wow. So this is what it's like to be in the backseat. It's cool."

Velma: "Uh, Halloween's not until tomorrow night."

Shaggy: "Yeah, but your aunt and uncle live in Banning Junction. It's like, the place to spend the holiday! We have to get there early if we want to beat the crowd!"

Alonso: "Too true, Shaggy. Any later and we'd be cramped up like a can of sardines." I've been through that myself when I go to New York Comic Con.

Fred: "Speaking of driving, Shaggy, it looks like you're riding the clutch a bit hard there."

Shaggy: "Candy! Rockin' with KISS! More candy!"

Daphne: "KISS?" I was just as baffled myself. I never listened to KISS on the radio as much though I was familiar with the song "Rock and Roll All Nite".

Fred: "You might want to just put it in third. She's kind of a delicate piece of machinery, Shag."

Alonso: "Well, there's that and then, there's a possibility of us getting hurt on the road or in trouble with the cops."

Shaggy: "They're playing at the big masquerade ball tomorrow night. I'm gonna ask Paul Stanley to sign my forehead."

Scooby: "Yeah. Me, too." We were driving down a bumpy path.

Fred: "You're killing my Mystery Machine!" He had a shocked look.

Alonso: "Yeah, Shaggy! Slow down!" Later, Scoob and Shag were in the back seat while Fred was on the wheel.

Fred: "Who's a good Mystery Machine? Who's a good girl? Yes, you are. Yes, you are." Daphne, Velma, and I looked at him. Daphne rolled her eyes.

Alonso: "Is he this deluded all the time?"

Daphne: "You have no idea." She look out the window and saw some scarecrows in the cornfield.

Daphne: "Jeepers. It sure is spooky out there."

Shaggy: "Yeah, isn't it great?"

Velma: "Shaggy, you think it's great?"

Shaggy: "Yeah, 'cause it's not regular scary, it's Halloween scary. I bet they've been working on these creepy fields for weeks. And synchronize watches."

Scooby: "Roger."

Shaggy: "The official countdown begins. Only 23 hours and 59 minutes until Halloween night."

Alonso: "(thinking) Hmm. Have to try that when Christmas comes." I smiled as I thought this.

Velma: "Well, I'm looking forward to spending time with my aunt Meg and Uncle Evan."

Alonso: "Never have I been glad to hear the fact that you love being with them."

Velma: "Thanks, Alonso. Coming from you, that does mean a lot."

Alonso: "No sweat, Velma. For you, I'd do anything." I held her hands and smiled. She smiled back. We drove past a sign that read "Happy Halloween 100th Anniversary Banning Junction" and stopped in front of Meg and Evan's house.

Velma: "They're so excited we're coming. They said they can't wait to see us."

Alonso: "I'm eager to meet them myself."

Man: "Freeze, you trespassing cowards!" He carried a pitchfork and a lantern. The other farmers were also carrying pitchforks when Evan and Meg came.

Meg: "Velma! Oh, my goodness! We're so sorry!"

Evan: "It's all right. Just our niece and her friends."

Shaggy: "Hi. Nice to meet you and all your pointy farm tools." I looked at it.

Alonso: "That pointy farm tool is a pitchfork. You use it to lift hay."

Velma: "Aunt Meg, Uncle Evan, what's going on?"

Meg: "Someone has been slashing and burning the cornfields at night. The police have no clue who's doing it or why." I changed my outfit into hillbilly attire.

Alonso: "Sounds mighty bad, Meggy. Whoever would do a gol darn thang like that?"

Curtis: "Probably some dumb teenagers who think it's funny to mess with folks' livelihood." I couldn't stand this guy's accusations. I pulled out my own pitchfork and got in front of Scooby and Shaggy.

Alonso: "Just a minute, you! Ya'll ain't exactly Ein-straw yourself!" Scooby and Shaggy held me back.

Curtis: "You wanna tussle, smart mouth?" Evan got in between us.

Evan: "Calm down! Both of you!" I changed back.

Alonso: "All I'm saying is my friends and I weren't the ones that set those cornfields on fire. We just got here."

Meanwhile, a figure with gloves and a green shirt was watching from the cornfields. Afterwards, we were all at Meg and Evan's house. Scooby and Shaggy were playing with a skeleton. Meg brought milk and cookies and put them on the table. I approached Meg and Evan to introduce myself.

Alonso: "Hello, Meg. Hello, Evan. Name's Alonso. I've been traveling with the gang many times. Of all my favorites of this fun-loving bunch, your niece is among them." With that, Velma hugged me and so did Meg. Evan patted me on the head.

Meg: "You're so sweet and handsome." She kissed me on the cheek.

Alonso: "Thanks, Meg."

Evan: "Put 'er there, pal." We high-fived and shook hands.

Alonso: "Thanks, Evan." A blonde girl approached him, me, and Velma.

Evan: "Velma, you remember your cousin, Marcy." Velma and Marcy hugged.

Velma: "Jinkies, Marcy! It's been so long. Look at you."

Marcy: "And look at you. You haven't changed at all."

Alonso: "Nope, she's always been an upright kind of gal. Name's Alonso."

Marcy: "Oh, aren't you cute." She kissed me.

Marcy: "And Velma, are you wearing the exact same outfit?"

Alonso: "Of course she is. Not once has it been shredded or stained."

Meg: "Well, you kids sure picked a great year to be here. Banning Junction is celebrating its hundred years Halloween anniversary."

Alonso: "A hundred years? Wow!"

Evan: "That's right, and legend has it, Hank Banning's ghost is due to show up, too."

Fred: "Hank Banning? The founder of the town?"

Evan: "Yep. He ran it as mayor for over 30 years until his wits got the best of him." I saw Scooby going for the candy on a witch hand candy bowl.

Alonso: "Be careful, Scooby. Those hand candy bowls can grab you." Unfortunately, it already did and stuck to Scooby's nose. As Meg and Evan continued talking, I had to help Scooby get the bowl off him.

Meg: "Hank became paranoid, started hearing voices, seeing things. He became unfit to serve in office, so the townspeople voted him out." I was still struggling to help Scooby.

Alonso: "Yeesh! That's some downfall." I shook my head while saying this. I finally got it off Scooby but he crashed into what looked like a fake graveyard with orange sand and tombstones lying on the floor.

Evan: "Before he died on Halloween night, he put a curse on the town. His spirit would return after 100 years to seek revenge on the town that wronged him." We heard the sound of thunder and gasped. Scooby gulped.

Alonso: "Poor guy. Goes mad, loses his title as mayor, loses the respect of others, and then, puts a curse on the town before his passing." I clicked my tongue and shook my head.

Meg: "Of course, most people don't believe that but we have a record turnout this year. Folks want to say they were here the night the legend was supposed to come true."

Shaggy: "Yeah, and to see KISS play the masquerade ball. KISS! KISS! KISS!" Suddenly, there was thunder once again and what looked like a pumpkin headed scarecrow peering out of the window.

Daphne: "There's something out there!"

Alonso: "What was it?" We both looked out the window.

Daphne: "I could've sworn I saw something big and creepy in the window."

Marcy: "It was probably your own reflection." Daphne was shocked with that remark. I could tell by the look on her face that she was very annoyed with Marcy.

Alonso: "Oh, you're a regular riot, Marcy. You'll wow 'em in the moon." I had an angry look on my face.

Meg: "And there's another reason this year is special. Come on, Marcy, don't be shy. Tell them. She's been crowned this year's corn princess. She'll be queen of the masquerade ball." Everyone praised her at this.

Fred: "Wow, that is so neat, Marcy."

Marcy: "Neat? How very retro of you, blondie. I like that." I walked up to Marcy while smiling.

Alonso: "Never have I been glad to hear you earning the title as the queen of this year's Halloween celebration."

Marcy: "You're cute, but not my type. Not like blondie here." She meant Fred. I stopped smiling to look just as upset as Daphne. I put my hand on her shoulder.

Evan: "I suppose we should all turn in. Got a big day tomorrow."

Marcy: "Good idea, dad. I'll show everyone to their rooms. The Corn Princess needs her sleep. Can you get the bags, Daisy? Thanks." I got angry.

Alonso: "Her name is Daphne!" Everyone stared while Scooby hid under the couch.

Alonso: " Sorry. Excuse me." I got closer to Daphne to whisper in her ear.

Alonso: "Come with me, please." We stepped outside and hid behind a tree.

Daphne: "(sighs) You want to tell me what this is about?"

Alonso: "Listen, Daphne, I know how you feel. You've been upstaged by Marcy because she likes Fred. This kind of competition is anything but friendly. I, too, feel there's something wrong with that gal and it's not just how she treats you. If it makes you feel better, I'll keep an eye on her. I'm really sorry you feel that way."

Daphne: "Well, it's nice to know somebody cares."

Alonso: "I've always been the caring type, Daphne. You're my friend and so are the others. I assure you. I will keep an eye on the 'Corn Princess'." I did an air quote as I said "Corn Princess". Daphne and I did a pinky swear and we smiled. We went back to the house. As we walked back in, a black cat took a great leap and landed on the same window a mysterious figure appeared before. Scooby saw it and growled. The cat hissed and its eyes flashed red. Scooby screamed and ran off.

Alonso: "I wonder if this is what they mean by giving somebody the evil eye."

Later that night, the same figure that eavesdropped on us cut up the corn and lit the ground on fire. A couple having a romantic moment spotted the fire. A girl screamed and they drove off in fear. Next day, everyone was out and about in the festival. Scooby and I were at a pumpkin field. Scooby carved a jack-o'-lantern with Shaggy's face on it. Mine had a Star on it. It looked a lot like the one from Super Mario. Suddenly, someone tapped Scooby in the shoulder and we saw an ugly zombie which was actually a mask worn by Shaggy. He took it off.

Shaggy: "Pretty cool, huh? I got it at Ye Old Costume Shoppe." Scooby facepalmed.

Scooby: "Shaggy."

Alonso: "Got us that time, Shag."

Shaggy: "I can't wait to go trick-or-treating. Think of all the candy we'll get in 8 hours and 47 minutes." Scooby smacked his lips.

Alonso: "You sure can keep count, Shaggy. Watch my jack-o'-lantern, guys. Gonna see what's going on with the others." I walked up to Meg and Daphne. They were putting up balloons.

Alonso: "Hey, Meg. Hey, Daphne."

Meg: "Hi, Alonso. I just love Halloween, don't you, Daphne? I remember out first like it was yesterday. Evan and I didn't have much money so our jack-o'-lantern was used." As Daphne was inflating an orange balloon, she eyed Fred and Marcy suspiciously.

Alonso: "And Miss Corny strikes again." Marcy was showing Fred how to make caramel apples.

Marcy: "Then you just gently dip and turn." As she stirred, some caramel ended up on Fred's cheek.

Marcy: "Oops. You got a little caramel on your cheek." She wiped it off. Suddenly, a loud pop caused Marcy to drop the apple and caramel spilled on her shirt. The loud sound came from Daphne who made the balloon pop. I laughed at this.

Daphne: "Oops. My bad."

Alonso: "Good one, Daphne."

Daphne: "Thanks." She kissed me. I smiled after that.

Alonso: "(thinking) Never wiping this cheek again." I then walked up to Velma and Evan.

Alonso: "Hey, Evan. Hey, Velma." I put my hand on Velma's shoulder.

Evan: "Hi, Alonso."

Velma: "Jinkies! This is incredible, Uncle Evan. I can't believe how crowded Banning Junction is."

Alonso: "It _is_ wonderful." Two men arrived, one with black hair with gray streaks, and wore a blue suit with a white shirt, black tie, and black shoes. The other man was short and plump. He wore a gray suit over a green shirt, black and white shoes, some sort of medallion on his neck, and a cowboy hat.

Man: "Amazing, isn't it? The legend has made this the best turnout in years."

Short man: "Too bad it can't happen every year."

Alonso: "Sort of a once in a lifetime kind of thing."

Evan: "Mayor Green, Eldon Reed, this is my niece, Velma."

Alonso: "Name's Alonso."

Evan: "She and her friends are spending the holiday with us." Curtis ran up to him.

Curtis: "Everyone, come quick! It happened again!" Everyone ran I while I hid behind a stand and changed into my sorcerer outfit. I emerged from the stand and flew off after them. We were at the site of where another arson took place. I was with the gang, Meg, Evan, Mayor Green, and Curtis.

Meg: "Who would do something like this?"

Alonso: "Good question."

Fred: "That's strange. The only tracks here are the one we just made."

Velma: "But that's impossible. Everything leaves tracks in a cornfield, even animals."

Daphne: "It's like something just dropped down from the sky."

Alonso: "Never have I seen anything more bizarre in my life." As he and Scooby looked at the scarecrow, Shaggy was eating a caramel apple.

Shaggy: "Kinda freaky out here, huh, Scoob?"

Scooby: "Yeah." Suddenly, a black cat snatched his caramel apple and ran off. Scooby and Shaggy chased the cat and climbed up a tower. The cat was gone of neither of them knew where it went. When Shaggy looked down, he was shocked.

Shaggy: "Zoinks!"

Fred: "Shaggy, what's the matter?" Around them was a crop circle shaped like a jack-o'-lantern. Fred, Velma, and I were on top of the tower. Velma looked at the crop circles with her binoculars while I looked with my telescope. Each one had these Halloween symbols: a jack-o'-lantern, a bat, a ghost, and a witch.

Velma: "You can't tell from the ground but from up here, it's obvious. They're all different patterns and each one is a traditional symbol of Halloween."

Alonso: "They do look appealing, though." After flying closer to the patterns, I pulled out my phone from my robe and took pictures of them. I then flew back to Velma and Fred. He spotted a glove and picked it up.

Fred: "What's this? That's odd. What's a glove doing up here? From the looks of it, this water tower hasn't been used in years."

Shaggy: "Forget about the glove! What could've made those freaky patterns?" I pulled out the following object.

Alonso: "I have here a time cap that allows me to see what happened anywhere in the past. Once I turned in on, the goggles went in my eyes and the scene from last night played. I saw some scarecrow robots cutting up cornfields and starting a cornfield fire. I shut off the cap and took it off.

Daphne: "So what did you see?"

Alonso: "Robot scarecrows. They were the cause of last night's cornfield fire. Who would make those patterns for Halloween?"

Female voice: "It's obvious, isn't it?" An old woman came up to us. She had gray hair tied up in a large top-knot. She wore a pink farming dress and had an angry look on her face. I've seen elderly people like this for years. Cranky, strict, and constantly ready to chew others out.

Old woman: "Hank Banning made those patterns."

Shaggy: "You mean, as in the guy who's been dead for a hundred years? That Hank Banning?"

Old woman: "The same. He made a prophecy that there would be signs in the fields, foretelling his return." While she spoke, the cat was there, meaning it was her pet.

Evan: "Agnes, that's ridiculous. It's just an old legend."

Mayor Green: "That's right. It's nothing more than an old wives' tale invented to scare little kids." This got Agnes even more angry.

Agnes: "You didn't call it an old wives' tale when you were encouraging tourists to spend their money to come here, Mr. Mayor. The only ones who will survive are those who have prepared. Lock yourselves in your basements with canned goods and water. It's your only hope."

Meg: "Oh, Agnes, stop. You're just trying to scare everyone." She was annoyed. So were Evan and I.

Shaggy: "And it's like, totally working. This is going from good Halloween scary to bad old regular scary." I walked up to Agnes, looking angry.

Alonso: "This has gone far enough, Agnes! Your kind are all alike! Bitter, pompous, and downright nasty! I've seen that many times!"

Agnes: "As have I! _Your_ kind are nothing short of disrespectful, especially with elders!" Velma came next to me.

Velma: "You'll understand one day when you become old yourself." That I didn't think about. I sighed and walked away from Agnes to let her finish speaking.

Agnes: "Heed the warning in the fields! The end is near! Tonight, Hank Banning will rise from the dead to seek his revenge!" Scooby and Shaggy got scared. I said nothing, so as not to make it worse but I was still upset with her attitude.

Shaggy: "Tonight? Like, does-? Like, does KISS know about this?" He and Scooby were shaking.

Later, Mayor Green, Eldon Reed, Curtis, Agnes, Meg, and Evan left while the gang and I were still in the cornfield.

Shaggy: "Do you really think the legend is true? The ghost of the dead guy is coming back for revenge?"

Velma: "Relax, Shaggy. There's no such thing as ghosts."

Alonso: "Good point, Velma. What if it ain't the ghost committing arson in the cornfields?"

Fred: "I bet someone's behind all this, but who?"

Alonso: "I'm pretty sure it could be someone related to Velma."

Daphne: "Marcy."

Fred: "What? Why would you suspect her? She's-she's so innocent."

Velma: "And my cousin."

Daphne: "Oh, I don't know. Call it women's intuition."

Alonso: "Daphne's right. Ever since we first met Marcy, all she's done is treat Daphne like dirt. We can argue all day but I'm with her on this one." I put my hand on Daphne's shoulder.

Daphne: "Well, it's good to have _someone_ agree with me."

Fred: "Well, I think we should split up and look for clues. Velma, Daphne, and I will head to the library to research the town's history. Shaggy, Alonso, you and Scooby go to Agnes' house and see if you can find out anything about the Hank Banning ghost story."

Shaggy: "Why can't we go to the library and you guys go interview the creepy old lady?"

Alonso: "Sorry, Fred. This time, I'm coming with you and the girls."

Fred: "Why?"

Alonso: "To keep an eye on Corn Bimbo."

Velma: "That bimbo is my cousin, Alonso!"

Alonso: "All I'm saying is I feel just as off about Marcy as Daphne does. She only pretends to be nice but Daphne and I both see your cuz as a bad apple." I made an apple appear while I said it. Scooby took the apple and tried to eat it until an angry face on it came.

Apple: "You do and I'll give ya such a pinch!" He bit Scooby's nose.

Scooby: "Ouch!" His nose was swollen from the bite. I made the apple disappear.

Alonso: "Point is, you and Scooby aren't always gonna have me around to get you out of jams, Shaggy. Sorry, pal. Maybe next time."

And so, Scooby and Shaggy went to Agnes' house without me. Shaggy knocked at the door.

Shaggy: "Hello! Anybody home?" The door opened on its own. Inside, it was messy.

Shaggy: "Mrs. Agnes? Let's look around, Scoob. Maybe we can find some clues." They walked in. Scooby spotted a water and food bowl. On the bowl was the name "Mr. Noodles", which Agnes named her pet cat. Scooby ate all the food.

Shaggy: "Hey, Scoob, come check this out." He gulped. In the case were cutting tools. One of them was a scythe.

Shaggy: "Maybe Agnes is the one behind all this. Like, she's taken it upon herself to make sure Hank's prophecy comes true. I mean, she did seem nuttier than a fruitcake. 'His ghost will come back to haunt the town on Halloween night.' Ooh!" As he spoke, Scooby whimpered while trying to warn him about the danger that came before them.

Shaggy: "She's right behind me, isn't she?" Behind them was Agnes, who got so angry than she had ever been before.

Agnes: "Didn't your mamas teach you to knock before entering?" She was holding a sickle and a basket of corn. Scooby and Shaggy got scared.

Shaggy: "Hey, wait a minute! This isn't a bakery!" Agnes cut open the skin on the corn.

Shaggy: "Like, let's get out of her, Scoob." They ran out of the house.

Shaggy: "Like, I wish Alonso was with us!"

Scooby: "Me, too!"

Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and I were at the library. Velma was on the computer doing some research.

Velma: "Look at this. Apparently, there's a food-processing plant just outside of town." She pointed to the map showing the plant far from the city.

Velma: "Seems they've been steadily buying up properties over the years."

Daphne: "And the cornfields where the patterns appeared are the last independently owned fields in the area." Fred held up paper sheets held together with a paper clip and gave them to Velma.

Fred: "And guess who owns the processing plant."

Velma: "Eldon Reed."

Alonso: "Huh. Who knew?" Just then, Marcy walked in. She was carrying two books.

Marcy: "Fred, Velma, Debbie, Alan. What are you doing here?"

Daphne: "It's Daphne." She had an angry look on her face.

Alonso: "And my name is Alonso." Not only was I just as upset, I was also even more convinced that I couldn't trust Marcy. I got closer to Daphne.

Alonso: "She's lucky this is a library, not a boxing ring." I whispered it and she nodded.

Fred: "Just some research. What about you?"

Marcy: "Studying. They're making us take electrical engineering in school so..."

Velma: "Engineering, wow."

Alonso: "Right up your alley, isn't it?"

Marcy: "Yep. I was on my way home to get ready for tonight's masquerade ball."

Fred: "Hey, that's right. You're the Corn Princess."

Alonso: "More like 'Corn Bimbo'." I whispered it to Daphne and she snickered. Velma, Fred, and Marcy looked at us.

Marcy: "What was that?" She had a stern look.

Alonso: "Nothing."

Fred: "Man, you must be so excited."

Marcy: "I guess it's one way to spend my birthday."

Velma: "Marcy, I didn't know today was your birthday."

Alonso: "Neither did I."

Marcy: "Yep, I'm 18, able to legally vote."

Daphne: "Marcy, where were you this morning before you met us at the town square?"

Velma: "Daphne..."

Marcy: "No, it's okay, Velma. I was at the mall. I work part-time at Khaki Corner."

Daphne: "Can anyone confirm this?"

Marcy: "Sure. The security guard, the assistant manager, the guy who works at Pretzel Nation. In fact, there's a store security camera that has me on tape."

Daphne: "Uh-huh. And do you have access to this alleged tape?" We were at the van watching the tape on a TV/VCR combo.

Daphne: "Ugh! Please, you can't even see her face. That could be anyone." The tape showed Marcy folding a shirt in the clothing aisle.

Off-screen male voice: "Hey, Marcy, how's the Corn Princess today, huh?" Fred and Velma stared at each other. Daphne and I looked disappointed while Marcy smirked.

Alonso: "One thing's for sure. The tape doesn't lie."

Later that night, we were walking around the cornfield, carrying flashlights. I was in sorcerer form in case we ran into trouble. Shaggy looked at his watch.

Shaggy: "Well, it's official. We're missing Halloween." I felt a bit annoyed.

Alonso: "Quit whining! We'll get to the party! We just have to see what's caused those cornfield fires last night."

Velma: "We can still have fun out here. Shall I tell a ghost story?"

Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Alonso: "No!"

Scooby: "No way." We continued walking. Suddenly, there was a rustling sound.

Shaggy: "What's that?" We spotted a scarecrow with a jack-o'-lantern for a head. We heard another rustle sound. Emerging out of the field was a ghost, much to our surprise.

Shaggy: "Is it the ghost? Is it?"

Alonso: "This ghost kinda looks familiar." It was actually Scooby-Doo wearing a ghost costume. Shaggy fainted. Scooby giggled.

Velma: "Scooby, you scared poor Shaggy to death." My star sense went off. The scarecrow came to life and got off the pole. The gang and I heard the sound.

Daphne: "Scooby, that's enough. We get it."

Alonso: "It's not him this time." Scooby and I pointed to what it really was in front of us.

Daphne: "The scarecrow! It's alive!" That scarecrow stood menacingly and it had a fork for a hand. Three more scarecrows also rose to surround us.

Velma: "They're all alive!"

Alonso: "They'll slice us up like ham!" The scarecrow Suddenly, a light bulb popped over my head.

Alonso: "I got it!" I changed into a gorilla.

Gorilla Alonso: "Guys, get on my back!" One by one, they climbed on.

Shaggy: "Like, thanks, Alonso!" One scarecrow with a scythe nearly sliced me but I crushed it with one jump. Another came up but I crushed it with my fist.

Gorilla Alonso: "Those tools are meant for gardening, not chopping up people!" We ran from the scarecrows. I let the gang get off me and Velma tried to open the barn doors but the scarecrows that weren't destroyed had us cornered. I changed into Sonic from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. I rolled into a ball and destroyed the scarecrows one by one until they weren't moving anymore. One destroyed robot's eyes were flashing but I kicked it and it shut down completely.

Scooby: "Thanks, Alonso."

Alonso: "My pleasure." Daphne kissed me.

Daphne: "Our hero." I blushed.

Alonso: "Glad to help." We looked over the destroyed scarecrows.

Fred: "They're robots."

Alonso: "That would explain those tools they had for hands."

Velma: "Someone must be controlling them with a remote."

Alonso: "But who?" There were three more scarecrow robots coming our way.

Shaggy: "Do something, Alonso! We've got more company!" I was about to transform again until the robots walked away.

Shaggy: "Like, where are they going?"

Alonso: "I have no idea."

Velma: "Whoever's controlling them must be sending them somewhere else but where?"

Alonso: "The sooner we look into that, the better."

Fred: "I've got a plan. Shaggy and Scooby, you go undercover as scarecrows replacing the two we short-circuited. We'll follow using the shortwave radio in the Mystery Machine to find out where the signal's coming from."

Alonso: "I'll head to the party. Got to keep an eye on you know who." I was referring to Marcy. Scooby and Shaggy looked at each other.

Shaggy: "Okay. Anyone else have a plan?"

Alonso: "I do. We go along with Fred's plan."

Shaggy: "Anyone else other than Alonso?"

Alonso: "I SAID WE GO ALONG WITH FRED'S PLAN!" I was angry. Scooby and Shaggy got down and shook in fear.

Velma: "Alonso, calm down!" I panted, then took a deep breath.

Alonso: "Look, Shaggy, I don't like this anymore than you do but both Halloween and Banning Junction are at stake."

Daphne: "Look at the bright side, Shaggy. You'll finally get to dress up for Halloween."

Alonso: "That's the closest thing to a consolation, my friend." Inside the barn, there were many people dressed up in costumes, talking and having refreshments.

Alonso: "Hmm, what can I be?" I had a light bulb on my head again. I changed my sorcerer outfit to a pirate outfit. It was similar to Captain Hook's from Disney's Peter Pan, only my pirate hat was blue instead of purple. In place of the skull and crossbones were a Super Star with an eye patch and two wands crossing each other. It also had a feather that looked like the Cape Feather from Super Mario World. I saw Curtis walking up to Marcy with his costume.

Alonso: "Arr, this be a fine costume if I do say so meself." I spoke in a pirate voice.

Marcy: "Who are you supposed to be?"

Curtis: "Hong Kong Phooey." Wow! I was amazed at that costume he wore. No way I could forget the times I used to watch Hong Kong Phooey on Cartoon Network's Mysteries, Inc. Marcy just stared.

Curtis: "Number one super guy." She still wasn't impressed.

Curtis: "Teenagers, no sense of history." I walked up to Curtis.

Alonso: "Ah, don't let her get to ye. She be nay familiar with the karate canine. That dog be my hero, too." I patted his back.

Alonso: "Like your costume, bud." I spoke normal.

Curtis: "Thanks."

Marcy: "Oh, hi, Alvin. What brings you here?" I changed into my pirate voice again.

Alonso: "That be Captain Alonso to you, lass. I be enjoying some festivity of fright." I looked smug but was wondering how Scooby and Shaggy were doing. They were outside, following the other scarecrows robots that weren't demolished.

Shaggy: "Like, do you know where we're going, Scoob?"

Scooby: "Uh-uh." He shook his head.

Shaggy: "Like, me neither. Definitely wish Alonso was with us." Meanwhile, Fred, Velma, and Daphne were inside the Mystery Machine looking for the signal. Velma used the shortwave radio to find the source. Something came up.

Velma: "I've got it. The signal is coming from...inside the town hall?"

Back with Scooby and Shaggy...

Some scarecrows accidentally bumped into Eldon Reed dressed up like Sherlock Holmes. He spilled his drink on a guy dressed up as Dr. Watson.

Eldon: "Hey! No need to push! Plenty of Halloween fun for everyone." The scarecrows spread out. Just then, Fred and the girls came in and ended bumping into Reed as well.

Shaggy: "I've got a bad feeling about this." A guy dressed up like the Cowardly Lion from The Wizard of Oz came up to Scooby and Shaggy.

Cowardly Lion guy: "Carl, I thought we told you to meet us by the snack table. Honestly, sometimes it's like you don't even have a brain." With him were a guy dressed up like the Tin Man and a gal dressed up like Dorothy Gale. Both look rather disgusted. They all turned around for the following announcement.

Evan: "And now, give it up for our special guests, the hottest band in the world, KISS!" The crowd cheered.

Starchild/Paul Stanley: "Happy Halloween, uh..."

Demon/Gene Simmons: "Banning Junction."

Starchild/Paul Stanley: "Banning Junction! Let's make some noise!"

(cue "Shout It Out Loud")

Suddenly, my star sense went off.

Alonso: "Arr, there be ghostly trouble in this festivity!"

The power went off for a moment and then, turned back on to reveal a ghost.

Ghost: "I am the ghost of Hank Banning! I have returned to seek my revenge! Prepare to meet your doom!" He flew down.

Demon/Gene Simmons: "Hey, Paul, what should we do?"

Starchild/Paul Stanley: "What we always do! Keep playing till the cops come!" One scarecrow blocked the exit with a couch but Scooby and Shaggy held a big punch bowl and threw the punch at the scarecrow, causing it to short circuit. They ran off. Two more scarecrows and Hank Banning's ghost were after the guests still. Fred, Velma, and Daphne hid under a table and Hank Banning's ghost flew by. Scooby and Shaggy headed for the Apple Bobbing booth and hid their heads in the water. When they got up, they spat out the apples at the scarecrows. Fred, Velma, and Daphne tried throwing pumpkins at Hank Banning's ghost but they went through him. I had to come to their aide but not before switching to my sorcerer outfit.

Alonso: "Follow me." I changed into an gorilla and threw the couch aside for Fred and the girls to leave.

Alonso: "Ladies first."

Daphne: "Thanks, Alonso."

Velma: "Much obliged."

Fred: "Thank you, Alonso."

Alonso: "Better help Scooby and Shaggy now." I changed into a samurai outfit. It was like Samurai Jack's, but the gi was red and I had a straw hat with a star on it. I also had a katana. Shaggy was in a werewolf costume, similar to his werewolf form from Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf. Scooby got the scarecrows to get in the picture with Shaggy. After the picture was taken, Scooby handed over the photo to the scarecrows and ran off. The picture showed Shaggy doing bunny ears on both of them. Shaggy found himself cornered by the scarecrows.

Shaggy: "Scooby-Doo, where are you?" A spotlight turned on, showing Scooby's silhouette, almost like the Bat-signal from DC's Batman. Scooby wore a superhero costume with the SD emblem on it. It looked like the Superman emblem. Using the "Happy Halloween" banner, Scooby swung and ambushed the scarecrows. One fell into the tub filled with water for apple bobbing and another got beheaded by me in my samurai outfit. Scooby ended landing on Shaggy and licked him.

Shaggy: "Like, thanks, Alonso."

Alonso: "You are welcome, oh honorable friend." I bowed and reverted to my sorcerer outfit. Fred and the girls came back. The guests were still confronted by Hank Banning's ghost until Fred came to a conclusion.

Fred: "Looks like our ghost is just a projection." There was static on the ghost.

Alonso: "I thought there was more to this phony ghost than meets the eye."

Daphne: "Then whoever's behind this must be inside this booth." As she opened the door, Fred, Velma, and I went inside. There was only the projector and a walkie-talkie.

Fred: "There's no one here."

Alonso: "How could this be?"

Daphne: "I don't understand it. Who would go to such lengths just to upstage Halloween?"

Velma: "That's it! I know who's behind this. Follow me."

We were all outside the cornfield by the water tower. Velma climbed up and went in.

Velma: "If my hunch is right, it's..."

Everyone: "Marcy?"

Daphne: "I knew it! Anyone who wears that much eye shadow is bad news!"

Alonso: "Marcy! You're behind this? "Thuferrin' thuccotash!" As I said this, my head changed into Sylvester the cat's from Looney Tunes, then reverted to normal.

Evan: "Marcy, why would you do something like this?"

Meg: "You're a Corn Princess for goodness' sake!"

Marcy: "Why? Why?! Do you have any idea what today is?" She climbed down the tower.

Meg: "Of course, dear. It's Halloween."

Marcy: "And my birthday, mother! How would you like it if your birthday was completely overshadowed every year of your life?" The sheriff cuffed her and Velma climbed the tower while I flew down.

Alonso: "It _is_ a sad thought but don't let that get you down. Here's your cake!" With a snap of my finger, a cake with frosting and "Happy Birthday, Marcy" written on it with icing poofed up over Marcy's head and fell on her with a splat.

Marcy: "UGH!" Everyone, including me, laughed at her. Only ones not laughing were Meg, Evan, Fred, and Velma.

Marcy: "That wasn't funny!"

Alonso: "Sure, it was, Marcy. Believe me, I've seen some bad apples in my life but you take the cake!" I smiled. As they laughed at this, Scooby and Shaggy walked up to Marcy and took some of the cake that splattered on her.

Shaggy: "Like, good one, Alonso!"

Scooby: "'Take the cake'! (giggles) I don't get it."

Velma: "When Daphne asked who would want to upstage Halloween, I realized it had to be Marcy whose birthday gets upstaged every year. That's when I remembered the video of her at the mall." The scene flashbacked to the video Fred, the girls, Marcy, and I saw.

Daphne: "I knew it! I knew that wasn't her!"

Velma: "Uh, no, it _was _her. But I remembered seeing the glove we found in the water tower in the background of the footage."

Marcy: "I just wanted to scare everyone and ruin Halloween so I'd never have to play second fiddle to that dumb holiday again."

Velma: "Marcy learned how to build the scarecrows and remote control in her electrical engineering class at school. She used them to create the patterns in the fields foretelling the return of Banning like the legend predicted." Meg and Evan were disappointed at watching their daughter get arrested.

Meg: "This is all our fault. I can't believe we let a holiday come before the birthday of our Corn Princess." The sheriff closed the car door.

Sheriff: "Well, seeing as how no one was hurt, I think we can arrange for Marcy to make up for this with community service." Shaggy saw KISS pass by and showed them his KISS tattoo on his forehead.

Starchild/Paul Stanley: "Well, Marcy, I hope you've learned a lesson from all of this. I know I have. So who do I talk to about getting paid?"

Marcy: "Oh, blondie, I'll be out in 300 hours."

Alonso: "In your dreams, bimbo!" She stuck her tongue at me as the car taking her away drove off.

Daphne: "This is the best Halloween ever."

Alonso: "And having a cake fall on Marcy's head was the fun part." I smirked at this.

Shaggy: "Hey, it's still Halloween night! We still have time to go trick-or-treating!"

Scooby: "Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" They zipped away and zipped back in their costumes. Shaggy was dressed up as Scooby while Scooby was dressed up as him with a green shirt and Shaggy mask.

Shaggy: "Like, I had no idea I was so handsome!" We all laughed. Next day, we left Banning Junction. Shaggy and Scooby were full from eating so much candy. They groaned.

Shaggy: "I can't eat one more piece of candy."

Scooby: "Me neither." They ate nougat candy, though.

Shaggy: "Mmm, nougat."

Scooby: "Nougat? Yuck!"

Alonso: "Not the kind of candy I like. My least favorite candies are also caramel and dark chocolate."

Fred: "This sure was one memorable Halloween." They spotted Marcy picking up litter. She wore an orange jumpsuit. The van passed by her. I thought of an even funnier prank. I disappeared and came back as a woman carrying a perfume bottle. It read "Essence de Corn".

Alonso: "(feminine voice) Here, Marcy. Try some of this special perfume." I sprayed on her. She coughed. When the smoke from the perfume cleared, a flock of crows swarmed on her and she screamed.

Alonso: "Not only does it attract men. It also makes the crows all aflutter." I disappeared and came back to the van.

Marcy: "Get away! Get away! Get away!" She ran around trying to avoid the crows. I laughed at this prank. Daphne and I high-fived.

Daphne: "Nice one, Alonso! See you next year, Marcy. Orange really is her color, don't you think?"

Velma: "Well, my cousin always did have an imagination. A guy who's been dead a hundred coming back to seek his revenge? As if anyone would believe such a silly story." They laughed. As they drove by, Mr. Noodles walked up on top of the sign reading "You are now leaving Banning Junction". Mr. Noodles laughed evilly. He vanished and his eyes remained until they also disappeared.

Scooby: "Scooby-Dooby-Doo?"

The End

Well, that was certainly worth the effort. Hope you like it. Read and review. Happy Halloween.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KISS, their songs or lyrics. They belong to their rightful owners.


End file.
